ANDRE father day
by LamarLaver
Summary: It's fathers day and a certain musician has a lot on his mind, will Tori get him to talk?


Disclaimer I do not own Victorious

If I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction.

ANDRE's Fathers Day

It was almost 5:30 in the evening at Northridge mall the Vega sisters were on a search to acquire the perfect fathers day gift for their dad. So far they were doing a terrible job coming to a bunch of dead ends, and Trina being her typical obnoxious self wasn't making the situation any easier. Accompanying these young ladies was none other than Andre Harris who had nothing better to do so he decided to help his girlfriend of 3 months Tori and her crazy ass sister with shopping.

"How about these new pair of golf clubs that just came out?" Andre suggested while holding Tori's hand squeezing it a little. "That would be nice but my dad doesn't like golf he says its way to boring." She said while watching Trina wander off to God knows where. "Where are you going Trina?" "After that hottie over there that looks like August Alsina, don't worry I'll be right back toodles." With that the older Vega sister was out of sight leaving the young couple to try to find the perfect gift for Mr. Vega. "I hate this; I suck so much at gift giving Andre."

"I know you do baby, that is why I'm here to make everything better for you." He said as he dropped a quick kiss to Tori's lips. He pulled her out of the store they were currently in to head over to the food court. "But before I do that how about I treat you to some fries and a milkshake and take a nice break before you have one of your famous meltdowns." Tori smiled at his gesture, she just couldn't believe that she was actually dating Andre even after being together for three months it still seems unbelievable. They've been best friends for years they practically knew everything about each other, their dreams, and personal secrets. She decided that she would ask him something that been bothering her for awhile now, especially considering what time of year it is. "Hey how do you feel right now?" Andre looked at her confused while they got in line for food. "I'm okay why do you ask Tor?" She was hoping she wouldn't have to push even harder on the subject, but it would seem that she doesn't have a choice right now. She just hopes she made the right decision by asking him this.

"I'm just curious to how you might be feeling because of what time of year it is babe." That's when it became clear as water; she wanted to know how he feels about it being father's day since his father died back when he was only in the fourth grade and since then he's been living with his grandmother who went insane after the death of her son. He remembers it like it was yesterday, he was practicing on his keyboard in the living room until he heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. When he went to see where the noise came from he discovered his father face down on the floor suffering from a severe heart attack. Andre had no clue what do he just stood there paralyzed and by the time he could move again his father was gone for good. From that day forward Andre tried his hardest not to end up being like his grandmother, it was hard enough to prevent his wonkiness after he found that his mother passed away after giving birth to him. He believed it was his fault that she died, and he felt like he could've prevented his father from dying if only he was able to move from his position and called for help. It's been awhile since Tori brought up the subject of his family, but he's glad that she seems concerned about him. They stood in silence until they got their food and walked to a table to sit down, and Tori finally decided to break the silence. "Sorry for even bringing it up, I don't know what I was thinking." Andre reached across the table for her hand and gave it a light squeeze and gave a loving smile. "Its fine baby, I'm actually glad that you're concerned about me."

"Of course I'm concerned about you Andre, but really are you ok because you seem to be thinking hard about something." He sighed hoping that she wouldn't notice the change in his behaviour after being asked how he was feeling. "To be honest I just rather not talk about it this year, let's just focus on me and you trying to find a gift for your dad Tori."

"Okay if that's what you want." They finished their lunch and continued to shop for another hour. They finally decided on buying him a soccer ball with Puerto Rican Flags all over them, Tori thought he would love something that reminds him of their culture. As they left the mall Andre remained quiet as he drove to the Vega's house. "Okay seriously talk to me Andre what's on your mind, and don't you dare say you're fine because I know something is bothering you and I'll bother you until you tell me."

He still remained silent until he pulled up to the Vega's driveway parking his car. "You know what forget it" Tori said as she and Trina got out of the car, before she entered the house Tori looked back at Andre. "I love you Andre I really do and I know you love me so I don't understand why you won't open up to me like you usually do." With that said she entered her house and shut the door.

Later, after midnight Tori receive a text message from none other than her boyfriend, Andre Harris. _Open your door I'm outside and its freezing cold. _She was still kind of bitter about him not sharing his thoughts with her, but she also wanted to see him because he's been on her mind since they left the mall. She left her room and headed downstairs and opened the front door to the young musician wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts and had a regretful look on his face.

"I'm sorry boo I didn't I mean to make you upset, I just couldn't tell you how I was feeling at least not at that moment." Andre told her as he stepped into the house and brought her into a warm embrace kissing her lips softly. "If you're still curious I'm ready to talk about it now." "I'm all ears baby." She told him as she led him up to her room to talk.

They were lying down on Tori's bed cuddled up together enjoying each others company and warmth. "It's my entire fault you know, I'm the reason my parents died which led to my grandmother going insane." There it was, Andre finally put it out there. This was how he was feeling for the longest time and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Andre don't say that, your mother died giving birth to you, she rather give up her own life and have you live just like a mother should." Okay she has a point, yet that doesn't make him feel better about his father. After all he didn't do anything to help his own father, instead he just stood there like was frozen. "You shouldn't blame yourself what happened to your dad either, you were only ten years old Andre."

"I want you to know that blaming yourself won't bring your family back, besides if your parents were alive they would be upset that you're beating yourself up over something that you had no control over." Andre wanted to disagree but he just couldn't come up with a legitimate argument to what his girlfriend has been telling him.

"Okay you're right, I shouldn't beat myself over it but I will never forget about it either." He told her as he sat up feeling a kind of relieved that he told Tori how he felt for so long. "No one is asking you to babe now come back down I want you to spend the night with me." Andre looked at her like she was out of her mind, that's way too risky. "My parents are having a date night and spending the night in a hotel so don't worry, I just want to make you _**better." **_Tori sent him a seductive look that made his heart feel like popping out of his chest, I guess a little 'sleepover' couldn't hurt. So decide to make memorable moments in that bed, three times to be exact.

"Happy Father's day daddy" said a young enthusiastic little four year old boy with curly dark brown hair and light brown skin. Andre Harris, now 29, looked down at his son who resembled him so much it almost freaked him out. "Thank you A.J did mommy help you pick it out." Speak of the devil; Tori came out of their bedroom still wearing her pajamas walked over to her two favourite boys. "Nope he picked it all by his self like a big boy" she said as she gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to her husband and kissed him as well. "Happy fathers day baby we're going to spoil you today" she said giving him a wink. "You don't know how much I love you both, really I blamed myself for what happened to my parents but now that I'm a parent I can say I would be upset if junior felt the same way I did." Andre kissed Tori just before he picked his son up and messed with his hair earning a loud giggle from the child. Looking at the boy that was half of him and half of Tori he knew he would want to do what his parents never had the chance to do, watch him grow into a strong man.

Andre felt truly blessed.


End file.
